Cheshire Grin
by nobleboivin
Summary: Just when Stiles thought his life couldn't get even weirder, an old family friend shows up. Please read and leave any kind of review which will be used to help improve this story. Takes place during season 3 part b. Now being edited by Edanacat. Latest chapter features a Peter/Jackson fight and a kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

Cheshire Grin

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf only OC's and the plot.

A/N: This is another attempt to write a Teen Wolf Fic. The inspirations for this fic comes from various anime and T.V. shows. Reviews, criticism and such are welcomed, please.

Prologue

(Past)

Claudia and a three-year-old Stiles travel to the European countryside to visit Claudia's mother, Ashley. As she walks into the mansion, Claudia recalls many fond memories, like playing hide and seek and swimming in the pond with her siblings. She glances down at Stiles and sighs, hoping that her son isn't influenced too much by his grandmother. Claudia would die if she woke up one day and Stiles had decided to become an archeologist or a scientist or wanted to travel the world in eighty days, like her father did.

She shivers at the thought. It's not that she doesn't like her family, she just hates their personalities. Claudia's father had disappeared when she and her sibling were very young; he had woken up one day and wanted to explore the Himalayas to search for Shangri-La. Claudia's mother has spent years travelling and searching cryptids, ghosts and serial killers; the only one worth seeing here is Rukia, the 'cat.'

The Winchester family has a long and rich history, due to the influential members that became historians, archeologists, anthropologists and such. However, we're also known for our eccentricities, and the fact that there has been a serial killer or two in our family tree.

A dark smile spreads across Claudia's face. _I'm so glad that John is working on that case._ She thinks to herself, _I feel sorry for the family, but solving crimes is better than this. _She mentally smacks herself for thinking such a thing.

Once in their room, Claudia and Stiles begin to settle in, they'll be staying for several days. Claudia then joins her mother in the sitting room for tea while they both watch Stiles play with the black cat. The cat lets out a soft meow, as if trying to communicate with the young boy, and then purrs as he strokes her back. He looks up at his mother and grandmother when he hears them start to talk.

"You aren't serious, mom?" Claudia wonders.

"If you want your little boy to have a normal life, then the both of you need to stop visiting. As I've told you before, every action has a reaction; you can't give Stiles a normal life and expect to keep in touch with your family." She explains as she takes her daughter's hands. "Is that why you moved to America, to have a normal life?"

"But don't you realize what you're saying? Doesn't it hurt you?" Claudia asks, starting to get upset.

"It does, but like I said, you can't have both."

"What about Rukia?"

"She has grown quite attached to you and Stiles and will most likely resent me for a while, but she'll come to understand." Claudia's mother explains nonchalantly.

Claudia shakes her head. "I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I." Her mother says. "Now, what will it be? Normal life, or continue associating with us?"

Claudia sighs, ending the conversation, and later that week her and Stiles head home. This was their last visit. In order to protect her son, she is cutting all ties from her family.

(Present)

Ashley Winchester lays in her bed at home, slowly dying. Several days ago she had come into contact with a poison that is killing her, despite her family and doctor's best efforts, and the demon blood that she's consumed in the past three-hundred or so years. Ashley could care less about being cured; she's lived a good long life and has no regrets. Besides, dying at 315 seems reasonable to her.

A sudden sensation grips her. Ashley gasps as her body begins to feel as if it's submerged in ice water and a force is holding her down. For a few moments she feels death, then is revived and enters a trance-like state as a darkness gathers around her heart. She snaps out of the trance sixteen hours later, feeling when Stiles has completed to ritual that has given power back to the Nementon.

"Rukia, come here please." Ashley calls frantically.

A sixteen year old girl of Asian descent comes in. She is wearing thick black robes that hide most of her body and her long black hair is pulled into a ponytail. "My lady." Rukia says, bowing.

"Rukia, I have one last request for you." Ashley says as she sits up.

"My lady, do not strain yourself." The girl says, helping Ashley.

"Thank you." Ashley says. "Now, I need you to go to California, something is wrong with Stiles."

Rukia starts to get worried, but slows her breathing to prevent herself from going into a full blown panic or homicidal rampage. "You've sensed things wrong with him before, but never bothered to go. Besides, you're not fit for travel, so how am I supposed to go?"

"This isn't some fight or getting poisoned by a snake, it's something darker and unnatural. I can feel him willingly giving his energy to something." Ashley explains.

"So, despite Claudia's desire for a normal life, her son gets involved with the supernatural anyway; she must be turning over in her grave."

"Yes." Ashley agrees. "When I die, the spell keeping you bound to me will be broken. Go to California, see what's going on and stay with him. Protect him with your life." Ashley demands.

"Yes my lady, I'll go start packing." Rukia leaves the room.

That evening, when Ashley Winchester passes away, Rukia settles all of the woman's affairs. She attends the wake and the funeral and takes care of the Winchester Matriarch's final will. When everything is said and done, she sets out for Beacon Hills, California.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheshire Grin

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf only OC's and the plot.

A/N: This is another attempt to write a Teen Wolf Fic. The inspirations for this fic comes from various anime and T.V. shows. Reviews, criticism and such are welcomed, please.

Chapter 1

Stiles wakes up at five in the morning, his usual time, from yet another nightmare. Since going through the ritual he has had nightmares that range from bizarre to gruesome. Last night's dream was the one where he and Scott were naked and he was pulling himself out of Scott's stomach, whatever the hell _that _meant. He figures that it's nothing more than stress due to recent events, and lets out a groan as he forces himself to climb out of bed. He looks at the calendar that has his dad's work schedule on it.

_Okay, dad's off. _Stiles notes. _I better go make breakfast before he burns the house down._ He jokes to himself.

Stiles quickly gets ready for school before heading downstairs to make breakfast. When he enters the kitchen, Stiles sees his father already sitting at the table, eating a doughnut. His favourite breakfast is meal is set out for him as well. Now, a normal person would grin at the sight of their favourite food laid out for them, especially when it's the pancake special from _Sophia's Diner_, but not Stiles. _Okay, this is weird. _Stiles thinks.

Stiles generally wakes up before his father and makes _him _breakfast, so why the hell is his dad munching on a doughnut and why is his food set out for him? "Doughnut's for breakfast, dad? Really?" Stiles says.

"Not now, Stiles." John says sadly. He grabs a beer and chugs it.

"Dad are you okay?" Stiles asks, starting to get worried.

"I found out your grandmother died."

"I didn't know that she was still alive."

"Me neither. Your mother had stopped all contact with her." John sighs.

"When?" Is all Stiles asks.

And his dad knows that he's talking about when he found out about his grandmother's death. "She died several days ago, she's already been buried and everything. The only reason we know about it is because she left us $20,000 dollars each, and a college fund for you."

Stiles's jaw drops. He didn't know that his grandmother still cared about him; last time he had asked his mother, he was told that the Winchester's didn't want anything to do with them.

"Your mother's side of the family is wealthy, but they're not stuck up like I thought they were." John continues.

"I didn't know that she still cared." Stiles mutters.

"Me neither. Now, if you don't feel up to it because of this, you don't have to go to school." John offers.

"N-no, I'm fine. I still want to go to school." Stiles says nervously. He sits down and starts eating breakfast, but his father looks at him with concern.

After breakfast, Stiles goes to visit his mother's grave. He has another hour before school starts, so he should be fine as long as he doesn't stay too long. Tears roll down his face and he sniffles as he wipes his eyes. "Grandma died recently, which you probably already know." He says. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. Why did you stop all contact with her? Why did you say that she didn't care when she left me a settlement?" Stiles wonders aloud.

After a few more minutes, Stiles collects his thoughts and begins walking away. He's stopped by a strange sixteen year old girl of Asian descent that tackles him. She is dressed in a Japanese school girl uniform. She sits over Stiles and grins...Stiles gulps. He notices that she is wearing a cat collar that has the name _Rukia_ engraved on it. Fear sinks it's way into Stiles's thoughts. _Is this girl here to kill me, eat me, bite me, or what?_ He wonders as his body starts to tremble with fear.

"My, my, mi lord has certainly grown." Rukia says with a Cheshire grin.

"Um, hello." Stiles says as we works up the courage to talk.

"Polite too."

"Is there a reason that you're on top of me?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, I'm greeting, mi lord." Rukia smiles. She pushes her D-cup breasts against Stiles and starts licking his neck. She lets out a small mewl and Stiles get even more scared, but at the same time, aroused. There is a hot Asian girl sitting on top of him and is currently licking his neck and pushing her rack against him. Stiles blushes.

"I see my actions please my lord. He is certainly big." Rukia flirts as she feels Stiles's member swelling.

Stiles's blush worsens. "I'm flattered, but I think you have me confused with someone else." He protests.

"No I don't. I'm a friend of your mother's. I used to be her servant, and now I am yours. My name is Rukia Sarutobi." The girl answers.

"Okay, you're definitely crazy. One, my mother has been dead for years and two, I think I'd remember you if you were her servant." Stiles snaps.

"Your parents didn't know each other when I was her servant. You have my condolences by the way. You've been through a lot, and you're grieving, so I'll leave you be for now." Rukia kisses Stiles on the lips. He feels her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. The part of Stiles that has a crush on Lydia and Cora tells him to tell her to back off, but the other portion that is the basic teenager, tells him to keep going. Rukia stops and gets up, helps Stiles to his feet, smiles and walks away.

* * *

Stiles meets up with Scott and Isaac at the school. Both of the werewolves can smell dry tears and cat all over the boy. "Stiles, you okay?" Scott asks.

"I just found out that my grandmother died." Stiles says with a slight sniffle.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry." Scott says, giving his best friend a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" Isaac asks.

"I'm not sure." Stiles says. "My mom hadn't spoken to her since I was three. From what she said, my grandmother had turned into a hag. But the weird thing is, she left me a settlement. Why would she do that if she didn't care?"

"I'm not sure." Scott replies.

"I don't know how I should feel." Stiles says.

"Well, you were crying." Isaac points out. "I guess that counts for something."

"I guess."

"So, did you get a cat?" Scott asks.

"No, why?" Stiles responds.

"You smell like cat."

"Oh, it must be from the crazy lady that dry humped me this morning." Stiles says.

Isaac and Scott give Stiles a surprised look. "Do tell." Isaac says with a grin.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you." Stiles answers.

"Peter taught me the memory trick." Scott says. "And we're werewolves, I'm pretty sure that we'd know if you were lying or not."

"Plus, you're a crappy liar." Isaac adds.

"No I'm not. I keep you guys a secret." Stiles snaps.

"Yes you are, but your conditions discuss your tell."

"I don't have a 'tell.'"

"Yes you do." Scott answers. "So, what happened?"

Stiles sighs and tells them everything from the moment the girl tackled him right to when she stuck her tongue in his mouth and then left.

"You should've texted me as soon as this happened." Scott snaps.

"How hot was she and why didn't you go along with it?" Isaac asks, earning a glare from Scott.

"She didn't seem threatening." Stiles says. "And, to be honest, she felt familiar. I felt safe. It was weird."

"There could be some truth to her claims." Scott suggests.

"You can't be serious." Stiles says.

"I'm as serious as a werewolf, Stiles." Scott says. "Besides, you know virtually nothing about your mom's side of the family."

"If she is a servant of the family, I'll try talking to her again. I'll have some wolf repellent just in case though." Stiles says, and a small part of him hope to see her again.

"Get her number too." Isaac says.

"Dude, you're dating Allison." Scott points out. "What the hell, man?"

"A girl is totally interested in Stiles," Isaac says. "He should date her."

"I still have a crush on Lydia." Stiles says. "And Cora very nice looking as well."

The bell rings and the three teenagers reluctantly head to their first class.

* * *

John Stilinski is sitting on the couch trying to nap when a knock sounds on the door. He groans slightly, but then gets up to answer the door. On the other side is Rukia Sarutobi, who is smiling at him.

"Shouldn't a person your age be in school?" John asks.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend, John?" Rukia asks.

"How do you know my name?" John demands.

"I see, you forgot the dream I gave you. Let me refresh your memory." Rukia touches John's arm and a memory comes flooding in.

**FLASHBACK**

A young Claudia and John arrive at Claudia's secluded home in Europe. John is amazed by the fact that one, the mansion was built in the middle ages and is practically a castle, and two, the entire estate is forested, except for a small pond and some caves nearby.

"Quite the estate your parents have." John says, whistling.

"Yeah." Claudia agrees with a nervous grin. "You know, you don't have to do this. My parents are, odd, and the only one worth seeing is Rukia."

"Do you hate your parents or something?" John asks.

Claudia shakes her head. "No, it's just that their eccentric lifestyle isn't for me."

A black cat, with a basic collar that reads _Rukia,_ meows at the couple. "Rukia, I missed you so much!" Claudia exclaims. She rushes over to the feline and picks her up and cradles her like a baby. The cat looks at John with an unnatural grin and its eyes glow red.

"Just a reflection of the light, just a reflection of the light." John chants over and over like a mantra.

"Oh Rukia, stop, he's my boyfriend." Claudia laughs as if it's a normal occurrence.

That evening, John had slept restlessly, as he dreamed of the cat strapping him to a chair. With ha Cheshire grin, the cat, now wearing a witches hat and two tails, digs her claws into John's chest. "I'm Rukia, a former goddess and now a servant of the Winchester family." The cat growls.

"What do you want?" John asks, nearly wetting himself.

"Just delivering a message." The cat sneers. "Harm my mistress, or make her cry, and I will devour your mind, body and soul."

"I don't understand?" John says.

"Of course you don't mortal." The cat tuts. "You're too pig-headed and are currently trying to block this out. So, I''m going to say this simple enough that a toddler with a learning disability could understand. _I _am a cat. _Claudia _is my owner. If you harm my owner in _any _way, I will hunt you down and _kill _you." Rukia explains. "Do you understand me human?"

John nods nervously.

"Good. Then we'll have no problems here and we can be friends. Maybe if you behave enough, I'll let you bathe me." Rukia grins. She laughs and turns into a sixteen year old girl. However, the whites of her eyes are black and her irises are red with a cat-like slit. She disappears in a ball of fire as she laughs.

John awakened to the cat on his bed. It snickers and flounces away.

**Flashback over**

John backs up slowly as he sees a black cat in place of the girl, the same black cat that had belonged to Claudia's parents. He grabs a bottle that contains a mixture of mountain ash and wolfsbane, and hurls it at Rukia.

"Werewolf deterrent?" Rukia says as she steps over the line of mountain ash and wolfsbane. "Really, John, I thought that you were smarter than that. Trying to repel me, a friend of the family, is insulting to my feelings."

"You can talk?" John asks.

"Of course. I told you before, I'm a former goddess and am now a servant of the Winchesters; they adopted me a few hundred years ago when my shrine was destroyed."

"So, what do you want?" John asks.

"Me lady has passed away, so I'm now able to travel freely. Her dying wish was for me to come and be with me lord, which I intend to do with or without your approval." Rukia explains.

"I see. Your lord being. . .?"

"Stiles." Rukia says.

"Oh." John responds.

"Are you scared that I'll hurt him?" Rukia asks.

"Yes." John say blatantly.

"I can assure you that for the past hundred years I have protected each Winchester with my life."

"Not all of them." John retorts. "Claudia's father went missing."

"That was only because I was bound to me lady, the limit that I was able to walk from her was fifty feet." Rukia explains, now back in human shape.

"I see. Um, sorry for throwing that stuff at you." John apologizes.

"It's quite alright. You've been through much recently, you're only human. But we do have much to talk about." Rukia says.

"I suppose we do. Can I get you a drink?" John offers.

"Tea please." Rukia answers.

The two head into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheshire Grin

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf only OC's and the plot.

A/N: This is another attempt to write a Teen Wolf Fic. The inspirations for this fic comes from various anime and T.V. shows. Reviews, criticism and such are welcomed, please.

Chapter 2

While Stiles goes through his day at school and Rukia explains to John that Claudia's family were all hunters, a large van hauling a motorcycle pulls up to Jackson's old home. Then Jackson himself steps out of the vehicle, followed by a teenage girl of Asian descent.

In the past few months Jackson has completely changed from his old self. Gone is the selfish prick who dressed in crappy clothes with a crappy haircut. In his place is a guy who likes cowboy hats, dresses in trench coats, has learned how to wield magic and swords and is currently in love. He sniffs the air and lets out a sigh.

"Is it good to be back?" The girl asks.

"Not really, Naomi." Jackson says.

"Well, look on the bright side, we have a reason to not attend school."

"Yeah but I'm going to miss our friends." Jackson says. "You blasting off that Tanuki's arm daily, Titus and his antics, Farrah and her shyness, and don't even get me started on your family."

"I'll miss them too." Naomi agrees, "But we've got work to do, which means that you've got to get in touch with your old friends and your former girlfriend."

"I'm not looking forward to it." Jackson sighs, "Can't you do it?" He whines.

Naomi wraps her arms around Jackson's neck and pulls him into a kiss. "Be a good boy and I'll do something special for you tonight." She promises.

"Really?" Jackson asks.

"My kind can't go back on their word, you should know that by now." She smiles.

"Fine, but I won't like it." He pouts.

"I didn't say that you had to like it." Naomi points out. "But you can pistol whip the crap out of someone if you have to."

Jackson hugs and kisses her again. "I love it when you say pistol whip." He grins.

"Pistol whip." Naomi repeats.

"Okay," Jackson says, stepping away from the hug. "I'll start with Derek or Peter, whoever I find first." He opens the back of the van and pulls opens a suitcase filled with weapons. He sticks a few in his trench coat, unloads the motorcycle, gives Naomi a kiss and speeds off.

"Now then, time to give the place a vixen's touch." Naomi says, her eyes glowing yellow with slitted pupils.

* * *

Peter and Lydia are in an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, and Peter is trying desperately to train Lydia on how to use her banshee abilities. He is also showing her some defensive moves; Peter had been surprised when she asked him to teach her self-defence. He had thought that she'd ask her boyfriend, Aiden, for that, or maybe Ethan, Scott or one of the other beta's. Hell, Stiles could probably hook her up with one of his father's cop buddies to train her. He'd probably get her a mace or something if she were to ask him.

Peter puts Lydia in a hold and suddenly pauses.

"What is it?" Lydia asks.

Peter lets go of her and whips around to grab a dagger before he could have been hit in the back. The two of them see Jackson approaching him with the same sinister look that he used to get when he was the Kanima.

"Jackson?" Lydia asks.

"How the hell?" Peter wonders aloud about how the heck Jackson had managed to find them way out here.

Before either of them can say anything, Jackson punches Peter in the face and sends the former alpha flying. Peter rolls across the ground and quickly gets on all fours, letting out a snarl as his eyes glow blue.

Jackson lets out a guttural snarl as his own eyes glow and the two betas rush at each other and start fighting. Lydia gets to her feet and walks towards them. "Guys." She says.

Jackson snarls and swipes at Peter, only to get tackled into the floor where Peter starts punching him in the side. "Guys!" Lydia shouts.

Jackson kicks Peter off of him and pulls a gun out of his coat. Before he can shoot, Lydia lets out a bloodcurdling scream, effectively stopping the fight. The two wolves grab their ears in pain. Lydia stops screaming and crosses her arms. The two betas get their bearings and heal their various minor wounds before speaking.

"What the hell was _that_?" Jackson asks.

"Getting your attention." Lydia snaps. "Now, are you two done being idiots?"

"He started it." Peter says.

"Me? You're the one who had her in a pin!" Jackson retorts.

"I was helping her."

"Shut up, both of you." Lydia shouts. The two betas wince. "First of all, it's a little late to be the protective boyfriend, Jackson. Secondly, Peter was helping me, he was showing me a hold." Lydia explains.

"That didn't look like no show and tell to me." Jackson spits.

"It was." Lydia insists.

"What about the scream that I heard on the way here?" Jackson asks.

"Part of my training." Lydia answers, as if it's obvious.

"It's true." Peter adds. "She's a banshee, and she's learning self-defence."

"If that's true, then why not go to the other idiots?" Jackson questions.

"Derek isn't around." Lydia says, "And Scott and the others have enough on their plate as it is. Besides, Peter is the one who activated my abilities, so he should be the one to train me."

"Why not come to me?" Jackson asks.

"What good would that have done?" Lydia says. "You were in England!"

"I have friends that can help you a lot more than that guy could." Jackson says.

"Oh, like some jocks will be able to help me with my problems." Lydia snaps.

"I know a girl who can shatter walls with her voice."

"I thought that it was funny that we mentioned a _banshee _and you didn't seem surprised." Peter says. "So, drop one for another?"

"My girlfriend's cousin is a witch." He says.

"A witch, moving up are we?" Peter points out.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend now?" Lydia exclaims.

Jackson rubs his hands through his hair, "Yeah, and I just realized that she's going to kill me for trashing the motorcycle again."

"Well, good for you. Now, why are you here?" Lydia demands, slightly annoyed.

"Me and my girl were sent here to investigate the re-awakening of a druid site. Judging by where it is, I figured that you idiots had something to do with it." Jackson says.

"The Nementon? That was sensed all the way in England?" Peter asks.

"So you do know something." Jackson states.

"Why is you and your little pack or whatever interested in it?" Lydia asks.

"We're not after its power." Jackson tells them. "We're here to figure out _how _it has regained its power and to stop supernatural creatures from being attracted to it, which sucks because I have much better things that I could be doing right now." He snorts. "So, are you going to help me, or do I have to get rough. Because, trust me, I'd prefer if someone was rough right now."

Both Lydia and Peter take a step back and gulp.


End file.
